Come as you are
by Coraje1
Summary: Songfic con la canción "Come as you are", de Nirvana. Chico Bestia esta deprimido, y hace una idiotez, ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias?... no siempre recibe un golpe. Entren y lean  y dejen review


**Escribo este fic porque me voy de vacaciones y no voy a tener tiempo para seguir mi otra historia. Es un songific (el primero que escribo, así que no sean malos) con la canción **_**"Come as you are"**_**, de Nirvana, uno de mis grupos favoritos.**

**Sin más les digo que disfruten.**

Chico Bestia se agarraba la cabeza con frustración. Ya no sabía que hacer para conquistar a la hermosa hechicera que se había robado su verde corazón.

Había tratado de cambiar, de no ser tan inmaduro, de ser más rudo y demostrar más valor. Pero nada había servido. Él estaba dispuesto a conquistarla como fuera, pero el corazón de ella era inpenetrable.

Había tratado de ser más como el idiota de Malchior, aparentar ser más inteligente, más culto, hasta había leido un libro, ¡Imagínense lo enamorado que debía estar!.

Pero siempre fracasaba, siempre fallaba y demostraba ser el titás inmaduro, contador de malos chistes que no lograban arrancarle tan siquiera una pequeña sonrisa de su bonita cara, al que era necesario explicarle las cosas varias veces y con dibujitos. Al que nadie tomaba en serio. Al que no podía leer dos páginas de un libro que no tuviera dibujitos sin dormirse... en otras palabras: al idiota, al bufón.

Lágrimas de desesperación le recorrían las verdes megillas. Deseaba ser como Robin, serio, maduro, inteligente, misterioso, caballeroso y valiente. Pero él no podía ser así.

Estaba conciente de eso, pero igual se le partía el corazón al pensar que la chica de sus sueños nunca lo vería como algo más que a un misero amigo.

Y él la amaba tanto; se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de Terra justamente por como se sentía con Raven: a Terra sentía la necesidad de protegerla, con Raven no solo deseaba protegerla, sino que también se sentía protegido. Quería a Terra porque se reía de sus chistes y siempre le llebaba la corriente. En cambio Raven no le hacía caso, y eso no lo satisfacia. Deseaba ser él el causante de sus sonrisas, por pequeñas que fueran; le gustaba su actitud de chica mala e insensible, porque sabía que en el fondo (muuuuuy en el fondo) ella sentía igual que cualquiera.

Pero ella no se dejaba conquistar, y eso lo destrozaba cada día más. Ya había perdido las ganas de reír, de sonreír, de pelear por la justicia, ¿Qué sentido tenía defender al mundo cuando _su_ mundo estaba destrozado?. Sentía que su corazón latía cada día más lento, como si este se diera cuenta y deseara alargar su agonía.

No aguantaba más. Tenía que terminar con todo.

Agarró el cuchillo que usaba para abrir el sobre de las cartas (perdonen, no se me ocurrió otra cosa), tomó aire lentamente y se cortó las venas de la muñeca derecha. Al instante las fuerzas lo abandonaron y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la lastimadura.

Se horrorizó al ver que está no era lo sufisientemente profunda, no moriría al instante, se desagraría y el dolor se prolongaría por horas hasta que la muerte fuera misericordiosa y se lo llevara al otro mundo.

No le quedaban fuerzas para un segundo corte, así que cerró los ojos esperando que le llegara la hora. Pero antes de que sus pároados se encontraran pudo ver que su puerta se abría y una figura encapuchada gritaba su nombre.

-¡Chico Bestia!- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

_"Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be"-_ Esas palabras le llegaban desde algún lugar de muy lejos. Se sentía debil, sin fuerzas para abrir los párpados siquiera.

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad abrió levemente los ojos y una luz blanca y cegadora fue lo único que pudo distinguir. No trató de hacer ningún movimiento, ya que si trataba sería una perdida de tiempo.

¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Ya se había muerto?, ¿O estaba en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte?. ¿Qué estarí haciendo Raven en esos momentos, después de haberlo encontrado desangrándose en el suelo?.

_"As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy"- _Alguien susurraba en su oido estas dresconcertantes palabras. La voz parecía venir de muy lejos, no podía reconocerla.

Trataba de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, Si estaba muerto, ¿Por qué sentía ese cansancio?; y si estaba vivo ¿Por qué no sabía dónde estaba?.

Estaba recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas, así que entreabrió un poco más los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en una camilla... ¡Seguramente estaba en un hospital!. Raven debía haber alertado a los demás de su estúpido intento de sucidio. Porque él era el único que ni siquiera podía morir como se debe. Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones a a su líder del porque de su deseo de quitarse la vida. Tendría que ver la cara de decepción de Robin, la de frustración de Cyborg, la preocupación de Starfire... y el odio de Raven. Estaba seguro de que lo odiaba, más que antes y eso ya era mucho.

_"Take your time, hurry up. The choice is your, don´t be late. Take a rest as a friend, as an old memoria. Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach."-_ Ahora reconocía la voz, ¡Era la voz de Raven!. ¿Qué hacía su amada al lado de su cuerpo?, ¿Y por qué le susurraba esas palabras sin sentido?.

¿Estaría preocupada por él?. ¿Desearía que no muriese?. ¡Pues claro que no quería que el se muriera!, después de todo eran amigos... solo amigos.

Abrió unn poco más los ojos y vió que no estaba en un hospital, estaba en la enfermería de la torre. Raven estaba susurrándole estas palabras al oído, mientras de sus hermosos hojos violetas caían unas gruesas lágrimas. Eso lo hizo odiarse aún más, estaba haciendo llorar a Raven por su idiotez.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que había despertado, así que le seguía susurrando cosas al oído con un tono de voz dulce que nunca había odio provenir de ella.

_"As I want you to be, as a friend, as a trend, as an old memoria"-_ El tono se ducificaba cada vez más, y las palabras eran susurradas con mayor claridad.

_"And I swear that I don´t have a gun, I don´t have a gun"-_ La canción terminó, Raven se separó un poco de Chico Bestia y lo miró a la cara.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que estaba despierto; quería gritarle, golpearlo, reprocharle que hubiera hecho esa idiotez y que no le impoortara dejarla sola.

En cambio; lo único que pudo hacer, lo único que su cuerpo la dejó hacer, fue decirle en un susurro casi inaudible:-_Te amo, Chico Bestia._

Entonces posó sus labios sobre los de el, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de metamorfo con una mano y con la otra rozaba su megilla.

Chico Bestia no dudó en responder el beso. Con renobadas energías (esos son los milagros del amor) tomó la cintura de la ojivioleta y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso. Los labios de ella eran más suaves de lo que hubiera podido soñar, y sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente, para poder abrasarce y darle la bienvenida a un nuevo amor (oh, mi dios, que cursi).

Los labios de ella se separaron de los de el, mientras le susurraba al oído: _"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso"._

**Bueno, el final no me convenció mucho, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor.**

**Dejen reviews si tienem ganas, y si no tienen ganas también. Como siempre acepto sugerencia, críticas malas y buenas y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra.**

**Se despide muy alegremente de ustedes!**


End file.
